Soft as silk
by Atem89
Summary: YAMIxYUGI You'll love it one shot


_Soft as Silk Yugi X Yami_

Yami was still asleep, curled up in a comforter.

Yugi frowned at Yami's slumbering form, hands on hips. It was Sunday, a great day to sleep in, and Yami looked peaceful, but Yugi felt a strange anxiety and wished Yami would wake up already.

It crossed his mind to pull the comforter off, but that would be so mean. He looked at Yami's sleeping face, and a wave of adoration rushed over him. He climbed onto the bed and leaned over Yami, gazing at his regal face. His lips touched Yami's eyelids as gently as the drop of a feather, twice on each eyelid. He didn't hesitate to move down to Yami's mouth, pressing lightly. He thought that would wake Yami, but it didn't.

Growing bolder, he took Yami's lower lip between his and sucked on it, feeling warmth and moisture. After a few seconds he stopped and sat up, licking his lips.

Yami stirred, but fell silent again.

He gripped the edge of the comforter and tugged on it. Slowly, he pulled it down until Yami's upper torso was exposed.

Yami was wearing flannel pajamas.

Yugi had bought them as a joke, but oddly enough, Yami had grown to love them. He'd confided to Yugi that he found the soft, loose material far more comfortable than his other outfits, and he usually lounged around the house in them.

He straddled the still sleeping Yami and undid the buttons, watching the Pharaoh's face as he did. Once the last button was undone, he spread open the shirt, exposing Yami's sleek, defined chest. Yami frowned at the sudden cold, but still didn't wake up.

Yugi rubbed his palms together to warm them, then laid them flat against Yami's chest and ran them up Yami's abdomen, to his pecs, and ran his fingertips over the nipples. He flicked his tongue over one while his finger still played with the other. Then he suckled on it for a while. Yami moaned softly in his throat.

Smiling at how cute his Yami could be, Yugi scooted back and pulled the comforter down further, to Yami's knees. He made sure Yami was still asleep, and then he cautiously pulled down the pajama bottoms and gazed at Yami's penis.

It was not erect. Yugi admired how soft and smooth it looked-- liked peach-colored silk, he thought. He barely brushed his fingertips across the surface, and gasped at how soft it felt, even softer than lips. He caressed the smooth silken strands of Yami's pubic hair.

He ran his lips over the skin, and it began to harden. He caressed it, helped it to double in size and stand tall and proud. He squeezed it-- it was so _hard_. He traced a large vein on its underside, from the base to the tip, where a small amount of pre-cum had gathered. He held it as if it were a joystick and traced a circle into the tip with his thumb.

He let go and looked at his thumb for a second before licking it. He liked it, so he lowered himself, leaning on his elbows, and began sucking the rest off.

He didn't realize Yami had woken until he felt fingers caress his hair. He could tell by Yami's tone that he wanted him to stop. "Aibou," he said gently.

Yugi didn't acknowledge him. Yami had always refused to let Yugi fellate him. He thought of Yugi as an innocent and did not want to corrupt him, or violate him by cumming into his mouth.

Yugi devoured more of the Pharaoh. He heard Yami gasp as Yugi's teeth grazed his length.

"Yugi, stop..." The fingers in his hair tightened.

Yugi gripped Yami's hips so he wouldn't pull away.

_"mmh..."_ Yami tapped the back of Yugi's throat. He sucked eagerly, wishing he could swallow it.

_This is where I live... This moment, with Yami, having him inside me, so vulnerable... I need him and right now, he needs me._

Yami was leaning on his elbows, watching Yugi through half-lidded eyes, chest heaving. Suddenly, he collapsed and arched his body, head craned against the pillow, crying out as he poured himself into his hikari.

Catching his breath, he sat up. He hadn't lost his erection, and Yugi was still suckling him.

He caressed the sides of Yugi's face.

"Aibou..."

Yugi stopped and gazed up at his Yami. "I'm sorry. My jaw hurts..."

"It's alright." Still caressing Yugi's face, he drew him forward and kissed him, tasting himself in Yugi's mouth, lips, and tongue. He slowly deepened the kiss and his hands slid down to the small of Yugi's back. He pulled Yugi onto his lap.

Yugi began curling his hips against Yami, but he was still wearing pants, so the cloth caused painful friction. Turning to the side, Yami lowered Yugi to the mattress and broke the kiss long enough to pull Yugi's pants and boxers off, exposing him.

Yugi was still a virgin-- Yami didn't want to hurt him. However, he wanted to be close to him.

He laid his body down atop Yugi's, supporting himself on his elbows so his light wouldn't be crushed. Their hot, sweat-slick bodies pressed against each other-- every inch, including their erections, which were slippery with seminal fluids.

Yami gazed down into innocent eyes of amethyst, kissed warm, salty lips. He began to move against Yugi, and Yugi's response was to gasp softly, his arms encircling Yami's neck.

Their bodies were so slick that they slid easily against each other. They moved slowly, wanting it to last forever. Yugi's hands went lower, massaging Yami's back, then lower still to squeeze Yami as he lifted his pelvis to meet Yami's. Their throbbing, engorged arousals pressed and rubbed against each other with ever increasing urgency.

"Yami... make love to me..."

Yami didn't reply, and neither of them stopped. Their lean bodies slid smoothly, deliberately as they grinded themselves harder and harder into each other.

"Yami, kiss me."

Right away, he dove down and they plunged their tongues into each other's mouths, moaning and moving faster still.

Yami's motions became stilted, and soon he squeezed his eyes shut and growled as he came for the second time. The heat of the cum spilling out between them pushed Yugi over the edge. Crying out, he came too, their essence intermingling between their bodies.

They stayed in each other's arms, kissing and caressing each other's bodies.

"I love you, Yami."

"And I love you, Yugi."

By Atem89

Note: I love Yami and Yugi


End file.
